


First Day

by talefeathers



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Cute, Drabble, First Day of School, Gen, Heartwarming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-10-02 00:47:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20453549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talefeathers/pseuds/talefeathers
Summary: Alfred drops Dick off for his first day of school at Gotham Academy.





	First Day

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: [Things you said while we were driving.](https://sickburnsides.tumblr.com/post/187127461253/prompts-1-things-you-said-at-1-am-2-things)

“Right. Here we are, Master Dick.”

Alfred glanced into the rearview mirror of the tasteful black town car to see Dick Grayson staring out at the Gotham Academy grounds, his brows knit in an apprehensive way that was most unlike him.

“It’s huge,” he said, in a voice that was decidedly not.

“I’m sure you’ll have no trouble finding your way around,” Alfred assured him. “I’ll remind you that you located the Manor’s pantry far more quickly than I would have liked.”

Alfred cast another glance into the backseat when Dick didn’t laugh at this. When the boy spoke again, Alfred had to strain his ears to hear.

“Am I even smart enough for a place like this, Alfred?” he asked. “I mean, I’ve never even been to a real school.”

Alfred felt a tugging at his heart, and he turned to give Dick a brief but gentle glance.

“Master Dick, I have not known you long,” he said, “but something that has been clear to me from the moment I first met you is just how resilient and resourceful you are. You have navigated the upheaval of these past months with strength, yes, but also with deep intelligence.”

That finally pulled a smirk from the boy as he lowered his eyes to his lap.

“I will not say it will be easy,” Alfred continued. “I can’t know whether that’s true. But I believe, whatever challenges you face, you’ll come out of them on top.”

Dick took a deep breath in through his nose, then exhaled with a smile.

“Thanks, Alf,” he said.


End file.
